


This guy’s in love with you

by Orangewheein



Category: Mamamoo, 마마무
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Smoking, Smut, hwasa - Freeform, mamamoo - Freeform, wheein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangewheein/pseuds/Orangewheein
Summary: Wheein and Hyejin attend the birthday party of a friend. Throughout the night, the two girls flirt their way into bed.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa & Jung Wheein, Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein
Kudos: 32





	This guy’s in love with you

In that moment Wheein felt like she was in blissful heaven. She was lying on the couch with her feet propped up on the armrest and her gaze focussed on the setting sun outside. Soft jazz music filled her ears as she took another sip of the drink Hyejin had fixed her. It was a concoction of god knows how many different kinds of liquors, but to Wheein it didn’t matter how disgusting the drink was. She just wanted to get a buzz already. 

She closed her eyes, absentmindedly humming to the girl next to her. Yuna had been babbling non-stop to Wheein ever since she had first laid down on the couch. Taking another drag of her cigarette, Wheein turned her head at her friend's request and blew the smoke right into her face, “what did you say?”

“Were you even listening to me?” 

Wheein chuckled at the absurdly innocent question. Of course she hadn’t been listening to her. A lopsided smirk adorned her face as she offered the girl her cigarette as an apology. “Babe I was just enjoying the music.” Wheein leaned back against the armrest of the couch, looking through her lashes as she watched Yuna press the end to her lips and inhale. 

“Asshole” the girl muttered as she took her drink and got up to seek conversation elsewhere, leaving Wheein alone, and without her drink.

Wheein closed her eyes once more, trying to drown out the murmur of her friend’s chatter and concentrate on the mellow tunes of Chet Baker. The musician had been a favorite of her and Hyejin recently, the girls regularly listened to his songs in the limited free time they had lately.

Wheein opened her eyes, the back of her head resting against the couch as her eyes lazily searched the room for her friend. The place had ended up nicely decorated she thought with a fond smile adorning her face. And the party was a definite success. The small gathering of close friends had become a lot more crowded than they had expected it to be.

Wheein found Hyejin by the kitchen counter, the girl’s back was resting against the granite countertop as she animatedly discussed with Hyunsuk. The boy was a dancer at rbw and the two had grown quite close over the past year, a little too close for Wheein’s liking at the moment.  
Hyejin rubbed her hand against the boy's arm, her lips forming that signature smile of hers as she let out a belly laugh. “He can’t possibly be that funny” Wheein thought wearily, finishing the remainder of her cigarette before crushing the butt in a nearby ashtray. She caught Hyejin’s eyes. The girl held Wheein’s gaze and threw her a soft smile, affection clear on her face before she curved her lips in a knowing smirk. Her clawed hand came up to compare size with the Hyunsuk’s hand, making the boy laugh before she threw a subtle wink in Wheein’s direction. The girl knew exactly what she was doing, acting all flirty with Hyunsuk in front of Wheein.

Wheein let out a long sigh before pushing herself up from the couch, desperately trying to avoid Hyejin’s glances as her eyes swept the room for alcohol, she was in desperate need for another drink. 

In the midst of a conversation Wheein got pulled in along the way, a strong hand suddenly grabbed Wheein by the wrist and pulled her close. “Get me a drink too, will you” pouty lips whispered in Wheein’s ear before she was pushed towards the drinks station. 

Wheein let out a scoff, desperately trying to suppress the beginnings of a blush creeping up her cheeks. Wheein quickly fixed the two girls their drinks before heading back to Hyejin, halting in her steps as she witnessed Hyunsuk grabbing her friend by the waist and going in for a kiss. Hyejin made a face before pushing his face in the other direction. Wheein chuckled as she handed Hyejin her drink.

“Thanks babe,” Hyejin wrapped her arm around Wheein’s middle as she took a sip from her cocktail. She let out a small gasp, eyes wide as she turned to Wheein, “you really are master at making these.”

Wheein giggled with mirth, Hyejin seemed tipsy. “I saw you staring at us earlier, if looks could kill Hyun would be dead right now.” Hyejin bumped her shoulder teasingly before turning her attention elsewhere, sipping her drink as she basked in the silence between them. Wheein wasn’t as comfortable, the grip on Hyejin’s waist tightening further as she kept her eyes trained on Hyejin’s. Her throat was dry and her heart had started beating a little faster. Wheein just wanted the younger girl to look at her again. “I don’t get you Hyejin-ah,” she spoke. A shaky breath puffed past her lips as she continued. 

“I thought we were...you know-“

Hyejin’s eyes softened, she never meant to make the girl insecure. Turning in Wheein’s hold, she took the girl’s hand and gave it a quick squeeze, “what we did last week-” she paused. “-That was real. I was just trying to mess with you earlier” Hyejin apologized, pouting her lips in appeal. 

“I never meant to make you uncomfortable darling.”

Casually throwing her arms around Wheein’s shoulders, Hyejin tightened the embrace. Bringing the two closer together. Hyejin knew Wheein liked the intimacy, especially in public. The shorter girl has always been a little possessive over Hyejin. 

Hyejin rested her chin on Wheein’s shoulder and continued sipping her drink as she slightly swayed them in tune with the music. 

Ding dong

The doorbell sounded over the loud music. Wheein apologetically untangled herself from Hyejin and took one glance at her friend Suyoon: it seemed the birthday girl was busy enough as it was. Her face was already attached to one of the poor boys Wheein had invited earlier.

“I’ll get it Suyoon,” Wheein shouted across the room as she untangled herself from Hyejin.

A few firm knocks against the wood made Wheein roll her eyes and do a little jog. “I’m coming,” she shouted over the loud music. Taking the lock off the door she opened it and was immediately met with a big hug and a kiss, full on the lips.  
Wheein eyes went wide, as she pushed the stranger off herself.

“Oh Wheein-ah, I didn’t think you’d open the door” a voice sounded apologetically. 

Teddy, Yuna’s brother, was a couple years younger than Wheein, and very handsome. The boy gave her a sheepish smile before enveloping her in yet another hug. “It’s nice to see you,” he chuckled. Wheein’s blush spread even further as she listened to her friends’ whoops and hollers in the living room.

“For fucks sake.”

Hyejin’s eyes were already on Wheein as she turned around. The girl’s mirth shining through her eyes. “That was hot,” hyejin mouthed as she gave her a thumbs up. Wheein pulled a face, tempted to flip her off but she was quickly pulled along into the kitchen by Teddy.

“I can’t believe you guys are openly flirting nowadays,” a smug grin adorned the boy’s face as he lit the cigarette dangling from his lips. Wheein scoffed before opening the fridge in search of a snack. Languidly pushing various items to the side before centering in on a plate of watermelon. 

“We don’t flirt, she’s just being a dick as usual.”

Wheein wasn’t proud of it either, but the younger girl just had a certain effect on her. Teddy teasingly shoved her, blowing some of his smoke right into Wheein’s face. “You’re just whipped is what you are. ‘

Letting out a deep sigh Wheein dug her hand into his jeans pocket, laughing as she successfully fished out his cigarette pack. “I’ll just bum one off you,” putting the stick to her lips, leaning in as Teddy lit her cigarette.

The couple turned their backs against the kitchen counter and watched the scenery in front of them. It truly looked like it came right out of a movie. The apartment was basked in a yellow hue, brightened up by the colored fairy lights Suyoon and Wheein had hung up earlier. A new song was playing on the recorder, one Wheein had never heard of. She strained her ears and listened to the tunes, “You know this song?” Wheein turned her head to the boy in question. He shrugged his shoulders indifferently and took a drag of his cigarette. 

Wheein was entranced by the opening tunes of the song, and as usual, she immediately wanted to share the feeling with her best friend. Scanning the room, she spotted Hyejin and went over. Wheein silently pulled at the girl’s arm, shooting her a smile. Her smile widened impossibly as Hyejin gave her a look and pulled her in. “What is it puppy, you seem so giddy,” she whispered against her cheek. Wheein blushed at that, she often blushed around the other girl

“I like this song,” she whispered back, resting her own hands against a warm waist. Wheein liked that about Hyejin, the girl always understood her, even when she couldn’t word it properly. Hyejin just hugged the girl tighter, her arms were wrapped around Wheein’s shoulders as she listened to the music intently.

When you smile, I can’t tell, we know each other very well.

Wheein gasped as the girl whispered into her ear, feeling her ears heat up and her skin tingle at having Hyejin so close.

Wheein scoffed, “how do you even know this song?” Hyejin just laughed it off, resonating with the lyrics as she pulled Wheein closer. Pushing the girl’s head against the crook of her neck and tangling her fingers in her hair, letting out a shaky breath at the intimacy of it all.

I need your love.

I want your love.

Swaying with Hyejin in her arms, Wheein felt so peaceful. Listening to the mellow saxophone tunes, the static of the recorder giving off an attractive ambience. The short girl buried her face closer into Hyejin’s shoulder, lips accidentally catching tan skin. Her mind was a whirlwind, and Wheein was desperate to calm her racing body down and just enjoy the moment.

Opening her eyes, suddenly very aware of their whereabouts, Wheein was glad when she realized everyone was minding their own business. Various couples seemed to be as wrapped up in the song as they were. Wheein smiled, vaguely spotting Teddy and Suyoon in the back, slow dancing intimately. His arms wrapped around her tiny frame as he swayed her from side to side. He locked eyes with Wheein, the boy mouthing something as he upped his eyebrows suggestively, making Wheein let out a snort. This kid really was something.

“What are you laughing about,” Hyejin asked lazily, pulling away to look her in the eyes. The girl looked tired, but her weary eyes had a content glint to them, she looked truly happy.

Wheein just shook her head, smiling softly as she rested her head back against the girl’s shoulder. 

~

Wheein is back on her favorite spot on the couch. Eyes looking far into the distance, beholding the pitch black sky. All of the stars had vanished out of nowhere. Wheein was tired, and drunk. She watched as Suyoon and Hyejin cleaned up the last bits of trash the guests had left behind.

Even though Wheein was already drunk, she kept sipping on her drink. Just to have something to distract her mind from wandering. Head tilted back and eyes nearly closed, Wheein’s lazy gaze was glued to Hyejin’s back. More specific, she couldn’t stop looking at her backside. She pushed some fringe behind her ears and adjusted to get a better view. Hyejin had been wearing loose fitting jeans that hugged the swell of her butt just right. 

“Wheein-ah,” a voice rasped.

Wheein’s eyes focussed back on Hyejin, she had spaced out again. “Say goodbye, we’re going home.”

Wheein snickered as she pushed herself up and off the couch. Stumbling slightly before heading to envelop their tiny friend into a big hug. Wheein could faintly feel a finger hook around the belt loops on her waistband, tugging as she embraced Suyoon. “I had a great night, we should hang out again soon,” Wheein spoke. Suyoon laughed, very much aware of the younger girl’s hurry to get home. Pulling Hyejin in tight, the small girl shot a quick wink at Wheein before bidding them goodnight one last time.

“Tonight was definitely a success,” Wheein stated. Hyejin let out a little giggle at the slurred speech. Wheein threw a quick glance at her watch as they walked toward the elevator. It was 3:50 am. Wheein let out a small yawn, “Are you sure you can drive us home?” Wheein knew there was no alternative, she was in no state to drive herself.

“We’ll be fine puppy, I’ve only had one drink earlier,” Hyejin's rasped. She tugged at Wheein’s arm, guiding the drunk girl into the elevator and turned her around. Hyejin always had this soft look in her eyes whenever she looked at Wheein, and the smaller girl couldn’t get enough of it. Wheein marvelled at Hyejin’s eyes as the younger girl moved her hands from Wheein’s waist to her butt and squeezed. Wheein was speechless, back arching involuntarily as Hyein kept pressing them closer together.

“Fuck,” she heard Hyejin whisper, the younger girl had her head tucked into the crook of her neck as she desperately clung against her. The air around them was thick as Wheein counted each “ding,” the elevator made, signalling the next floor. Anxious to get as much action in their limited time alone, Hyejin souch out a patch of soft skin with her lips and began sucking. Their hips seemed stuck in a persistent grind, and Wheein couldn’t stop herself from moaning as the front of Hyejin’s jeans kept it’s pressure against her clothed core. “Baby...slow down,” Wheein softly let out, her head foggy with alcohol and heat as Hyejin kept up the assault against the side of her neck. Wheein moaned as she watched her reflection in the elevator mirror. Hyejin was pressed tightly against her, the back of her head obscuring most of Wheein’s vision, save for the constant to and fro movement of thick hips. Wheein couldn’t help but let out a sinful moan at the erotic sight.

“Ding.”

The elevator slid open prompting Hyejin to almost fly off of Wheein. The younger girl was anxiously looking around, afraid of having been caught in the act. “Let’s go before somebody sees us,” Hyejin uttered distractedly, tugging along a still flabbergasted Wheein behind her.  
As the couple stepped outside, Wheein let out a deep sigh. The cool, summer air seemed to sober her up. But Wheein was still very drunk as she clung to Hyejin for balance. “Get in babe,” Hyejin urged as she opened Wheein’s side of the car. The younger girl acted like she was in a hurry. It seemed their action in the elevator had affected Hyejin as well, causing the smaller girl to let out a giggle.

The car still smelled fairly new, Wheein noticed. She gently rubbed her hands against expensive leather as Hyejin drove them out of the parking space. A thick silence consumed them as Hyejin focussed on getting them home safely. Wheein opted to look out the window, the dark and starless sky seemed to engulf their surroundings whole. It made her long for her hometown, she could always watch the stars in Jeonju.  
Watching the streetlights pass by, Wheein got lost in thought. The orange lit road put the small girl in a trance, she vaguely noticed Hyejin turning on the radio. Soft piano sounds filled the car, the tunes adding to the already hazy atmosphere in the car.  
Wheein looked down as she felt a soft grip on her thigh. She smiled and covered the hand with her own, rubbing long and slender fingers as Hyejin gently stroked her bare skin. The short girl was incredibly grateful she had chosen to wear shorts that day, letting out a happy sigh at the massaging fingers on her body.

Hyejin cleared her throat, eyes trained on the road as Wheein softly dragged her nails up her arm. The smaller girl attached her lips to Hyejin’s earlobe, softly sucking as she sneakily groped a tit. “Fuck, Wheein I’m still driving,” Hyejin was audibly panting at this point, her eyes slightly shaking. She desperately needed to find a place to pull over and give it to Wheein good. Finding a safe place to park, Hyejin parked the car and hastily pulled at the handbrake before urging Wheein to straddle her. “Baby, be quick about it, yeah?” Wheein moaned, hips coming down to meet Hyejin’s. Their lips tangled in a wet kiss, Wheein softly sucked on Hyejin’s pouty bottom lip, prompting the younger girl to grind up into her. Hyejin let out a low moan as she guided Wheein’s hips against hers in a slow bucking motion. “Everything is coming off,” Hyejin panted against the small girl’s lips. 

“Hyejin-ah,” Wheein whispered against her lips. 

The car was parked on the side of the road, their home another couple miles away from where they were. The street lights dimly illuminated the inside of the car as Wheein pulled back to look Hyejin in the eyes. Warm brown eyes stared right back at her, thick lips opened as small puffs of air left her mouth from their kiss. “Hyejin-ah, you are so beautiful right now,” Wheein whispered. Resting her forehead against the younger girl, gently bumping their noses together as they just took each other in. The song on the radio had changed to a sweet-sounding sax number. “This is so perfect,” Wheein muttered. She couldn’t seem to shut up, a little scared she had ruined the moment with her babbling.

Hyejin just smiled at her, bringing Wheein even closer. Dragging her nose along the side of Wheein’s. Hyejin marveled as she slowly pulled fabric down Wheein's milky shoulders, pressing kisses at the corner of her mouth gently. Once, and then twice, their lips making a wet sound as they parted. 

~

Wheein felt one of Hyejin’s arms slack around her waist, the girl’s face was buried against the nape of Wheein’s neck making her slightly giggle at each fanning breath the younger tickled against her skin. Hyejin was lying on her belly, body sprawled out on the mattress save from a protective arm slung over Wheein’s frame. Both girls had managed to put on a tee before falling asleep last night, but the thin material did very little covering up Hyejin’s attractive body. The sweet girl was lightly snoring, deep breaths moving her chest up and down.

Wheein quietly untangled herself from the warm body and got up to go to the bathroom. The ceramic tiles felt cold against her feet, making Wheein cringe and long for her warm bed. Deciding to make quick work of herself, she got her spare toothbrush and began to brush, examining her face in the mirror whilst doing so. She could see some dark spots near her hairline, probably caused by the thick makeup she had worn yesterday. Wheein huffed at the sight. She had so much fun yesterday. The two girls haven’t been able to see their friends often with their busy schedule, so last night was a nice distraction from everyday life. Wheein remembered how good she had felt as the girls checked themselves out before the party, both had opted for a subtly matching fit. They always liked to do that. With Hyejin standing next to her, Wheein felt like an absolute prize last night, she smiled at the thought before bringing herself back to current reality.

She quickly rinsed her mouth, splashing some of the cold water against her face before drying herself off. Wheein looked in the mirror. She wasn’t exactly satisfied with the result, her hair was still a mess, her eyes were puffy and she couldn’t shake the fear of having bad morning breath.  
Wheein grabbed a roll of floss, quickly flossing between her teeth, checking her reflection every so often before eventually giving up. “This will have to do, so early in the morning,” she thought. Running a hand through her hair in a last attempt to make it more presentable, Wheein turned off the bathroom light.

Carefully, she tip-toed out of the bathroom, hoping that Hyejin would still be asleep. It seemed that luck wasn’t in her favor as she took in the form of her best friend, her back resting against the headboard, body only partly covered by the thick blanket. “Come back to bed,” Hyejin husked. Wheein complied, hands fidgeting together as she slipped under the blanket next to the younger girl. 

Hyejin put a kiss to her lips, smiling at the faint minty taste spreading in her mouth, not feeling self-conscious about her own breath in the slightest. She pulled away, taking in the freshly washed face of her best friend, cooing at the girl before pulling her in closely. “You don’t have to freshen up for me darling, you’re already so beautiful.” Hyejin truly meant this. She had woken up next to the small girl countless times, and each time had been like a blessing, the girl was just too cute. Hyejin softly looked at Wheein, crawling against the small frame, enveloping her whole. She let out a cooing sound, rubbing her face against the warm skin of Wheein’s neck. “You’re so warm,” Hyejin stated. Wheein closed her eyes, resting her head against Hyejin’s and tangling her fingers in soft black hair. 

Wheein opened her eyes, her brain feeling a little foggy from their ‘almost’ nap as she felt herself being rolled on her back. Long fingers traced up and down her tummy, quickly followed by a pair of lips softly kissing the swell of muscles. Wheein let out a happy sigh at the feeling, tangling her fingers back into her friend’s mane.

“Close your eyes,” Hyejin muttered.

A smile formed on Wheein’s face, “they’re already closed,” she giggled. Patiently waiting for her ‘lover’ to return. “Hyejin often felt like that,” Wheein thought silently . Especially in moments like these, the younger would feel less like a friend, and a lot more like an actual girlfriend.  
With mirth, Wheein opened her eyes as she faintly heard the beginnings of ‘the’ song from yesterday.  
Hyejin was bent over what looked like one of their speakers, still fumbling to connect her phone to the device. Wheein couldn’t help but let her gaze wander to the girl’s backside, clad in nothing but a pair of black panties and a tee, the small girl wondered how they haven’t done it already.

Wheein silently walked over, grinning at Hyejin silently cursing their speaker, her curvy frame still hunched over. Quietly sneaking her arms around Hyejin’s middle, Wheein pressed a kiss to her neck as she finally heard the song blaring from the speaker. Hyejin turned around in her embrace, locking their lips as they moved from side to side in tune with the music. Sunlight from the rising sun warmed their faces, “Seoul looks really beautiful like this,” Wheein thought as she looked out the window, mindful to keep Hyejin close to her. 

Tell me now, is it so. Don’t let me be the last alone. 

Just like Hyejin had yesterday. Wheein truly resonated with the lyrics. She needed Hyejin with her, no matter the cost. Even though publicly being together just wasn’t in the cards for them, both girls knew they wanted to explore this newfound ‘closeness’ that had developed over the past months. And although if their relationship would have to stay between them, Wheein would gladly take on that burden to be with the younger girl.

Hyejin looked at her, eyes smiling. The girl seemed completely engulfed in her own blissful ignorance, exactly how Wheein liked it. She didn’t want Hyejin to worry about their future together. The girl let out a giggle, pushing Wheein flat on the bed before crawling on top of her. “I love you like this,” Hyejin whispered, making Wheein smile. They both just lied there, basking in the sun’s warmth. Wheein wasn’t worried, she knew they’d have enough time to figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on AFF:  
> https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1423302/3/this-guy-s-in-love-with-y


End file.
